


Сон Гарри Поттера

by nooitmeer



Series: Случайности не случайны :) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooitmeer/pseuds/nooitmeer
Summary: И все-то у Гарри Поттера не как у людей. И даже сны какие-то...неправильные!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Случайности не случайны :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557061
Kudos: 8





	Сон Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Просьба не относиться к тексту серьезно. Это просто шалость!:=)) Сиквел - "Эксперимент Северуса Снейпа".

Подобных снов Гарри Поттер никогда еще не видел. Волдеморт — снился. Дементоры — снились. Даже матчи по квиддичу снились. Но Снейп? Снейп ему не снился никогда. Да еще такой. М-м-м... Соблазнительный? Соблазняющий? Тьфу, черт бы его побрал! От воспоминаний об этом сне у Гарри вспотели ладони.

Ему нужно зелье. Точно, зелье Сна-без-Сновидений. Еще одного раза он не переживет. Поттер судорожно сглотнул, вспомнив, что во сне вместо зелья он пил… да нет, какое там! — жадно заглатывал сперму Северуса. Отвратительную на вкус, впрочем, как и все, что производил Снейп.

Ну вот что за ужасный человек! Теперь мучайся, Поттер! Отныне утренний прием пищи для тебя станет проклятьем. Жидкая белесоватая овсянка… вареные яйца… Жареная сосиска… Пресловутый английский завтрак. Мда… Гарри понял, что не сможет протолкнуть в себя ни кусочка, и единственное, что ему сейчас необходимо — это ванная. А лучше — душевая. Или, на худой конец, туалет. Черт! Почему же «худой»? У Снейпа вполне себе хороший конец, — Гарри облизнулся, как мартовский кот. Замечательный просто!

Гарри подумал, что надо бы выпить хотя бы чаю, чтобы дотянуть до обеда. Но при взгляде на маггловский чайный пакетик мозг прострелила предательская ассоциация. Да-да, он знал этот прием и с удовольствием применял его в своем сне. Снейп оценил «пакетик с чаем» на «Превосходно».

Так, надо взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Проклятье! Поттер понял, что он болен. Вероятно, тяжело и неизлечимо. Болен Снейпом. И поскольку это был всего лишь сон, то в реальности «брать себя в руки» Гарри придется часто…

А ведь сегодня еще и зелья. За что? Ну за что ему все это? Может, это коварный план Волдеморта, призванный пошатнуть моральные устои Избранного, выбить почву из-под ног? Бред… Бред собачий… О, не-е-ет! Лицо и шею Поттера залила алая краска. Мало того, что ощущения в его сне были реальнее некуда, он еще и как бы видел себя со стороны. Был одновременно и внутри себя, и снаружи… Странный сон. Но картинка яростно двигавшихся тел прочно заняла место в подкорке его воспаленного мозга.

Не ходить! Не ходить на зелья — это единственный вариант. Прикинуться больным. Хотя, зачем прикидываться? Он же и вправду болен. Одержим этим сладким сном, так похожим на реальность. Что же будет, когда он увидит настоящего Снейпа? После всего этого? Тугой комок подкатил к горлу и застрял в нем спазмом. Только бы продержаться и не выдать себя. Надо взорвать котел. Точно! Тогда ему будет не до Снейпа. А еще лучше, если его зацепит взрывом. Или обольет зельем. Каким-нибудь жутким. Надо встать в позу… блядь, в пару к Невиллу. Чтобы проваляться в больничном крыле неделю. А лучше две — тут уж как повезет. А Снейп будет навещать его и поить зельями. Ага, размечтался! Скорее, залегилиментит, а потом заавадит! Чертов сукин сын. Злобный, мстительный, жестокий, страстный, горячий… О, Мерлин! Только не снова! Пожалуйста, отстань! Может, обливиэйт? Должно быть, помог бы. Но кроме Снейпа — просить некого. Не директора же!

А вот и заветная дверь. Класс зелий. Все, отступать некуда — жребий брошен. Давай, Поттер! Пять минут позора — и ты свободен.

Что? Почему Слизнорт? Что со Снейпом? Проводил сложный ритуал? Нуждается в отдыхе и восстановлении магических сил? Что за??? Вот же ублюдок!

Последнее слово у Поттера вышло каким-то восхищенным и полным затаенного ожидания. Да, Поттер! Ты — больной. Но теперь ты знаешь имя «колдомедика», который тебе поможет.


End file.
